Through the Eye of a Sniper
by Krimson
Summary: Caine wasn't always a Gung-Ho Gun. Once he was free, once he had a friend, and even a love. So why did he sacrifice it all for the Gung-Ho Guns? Let me tell you his story. (Chapter 2 up)
1. The Monster's Face

**Introduction**

**My Accursed Face**

"This haunted face holds no horrors for me now.  It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."

-Christine Daa

Phantom of The Opera

          His name was Caine.  He wondered the desert of this damned planet as he did since as long as he could remember.  His hat tipped to shade his eyes from the suns on this unusually hot day.  He had not eaten in days and he was delusional from his lack of water.  His long brown cloak kept most of the heat from him, but it only seemed like a weight on his shoulders today.  But luckily fortune smiled on his as a small town happened across his eyes.  His eyes, the only thing that meant anything to him in the horrible existence he was forced to live.  They were perfect, in a word and they had saved his eyes more than once.  As they had this day, the town was there, and his perfect eyes had found it.

           As he staggered into the town the first person that happened across him was a small girl wearing a tattered brown dress, she was chasing a ball when she saw him.  He looked down at her and she suddenly paused, the little girl held up on trembling finger and screamed.  "Monster!"  She cried running behind a near by barrel.  The people started to look in his direction so he pulled his hat down and looked at his feet to conceal his face as much as possible.  He sped up his pace and made his way to the near by tavern. 

"HEEEEELLLLLOOOOO!!!!!!"  Yelled a man in a red trench coat, as he latched onto Caine.  "Come on drink up, it on the house!"  Yelled the man in the trench coat with booze on his breath.  Caine pushed the man off and took a seat at the bar.

"What'll it be?"  The barkeep asked.  Caine not looking up pointed to a bottle and speechlessly pulled out him wallet. 

"Hey there, what's you're name?"  Asked the man in the red coat sitting next to Caine.  He ignored the man and paid for his drink, but the man was persistent.  "You know it's rude to wear your hat inside!  Take it off!"  He shouted yanking the hat off of Caine's head.  In that same second Caine clamped his hands over his face, hiding as much as he could. 

"NO!"  Caine cried in a ragged deep voice, almost like a demon's.  Everyone in the bar looked to him as his hands slowly dropped and all gasped at the sight.  His lips were completely go revealing his long sharp teeth and his gums, His forehead was lined with stitches all the way across and ran down along the right side of his face.  He carried no skin along the entire left cheek of his face, showing his muscles and blood pulsing through his flesh.  Caine ran from the bar as the people threw their drinks at his, and as the man in the red coat watched still holding Caine's hat.

Caine ran back into the sun his cloak stained with liquor of different colors.  "That man," Caine thought as he staggered on regretting he didn't grab his drink on the way out.  "Why couldn't he have left me be?"  Caine lowered his head and reached down to his belt and reached for his revolver. 

"Hey, you!"  A voice called from behind him.  "You forgot your hat!"  It was the man in the red coat.  Caine slowly turned and brought his gun up aiming for the man. 

"You!  Vash the Stampede!"  Caine said with a burning hatred in his eyes.

"Well…um…yeah…no, I'm Jon…Jon Arbuckle!"  The man deigned, rather badly.

"Any fool with eyes can see you're the Humanoid Typhoon, why do you torment me so?  Wasn't it enough to reveal me face?  Why shouldn't I shoot you were you stand now?"  Caine growled holding his gun with an unnerving steadiness.  Vash stood quietly his hands in the air one of which held Caine's hat. 

"I'm sorry,"  Vash spoke in his deep serious voice.  "Is there anything I can do?" 

"You can die!"  Caine said easing back the hammer. 

"Are there any other options?"  Vash asked smiling, but crying inside. 

"…"  Caine couldn't think of anything else to say, "He'd never held a conversation with anyone for so long, not without them turning away in disgust for his hideous face.  "My hat, give it to me."  Vash tossed the hat to the man and as Caine caught it and put it on, tears began to flow from his face.

"Who are you?"  Vash asked slowly approaching the sobbing man.  Caine stopped and his eyes opened wide, unsure what to say he only said his name.

"Caine…"

"Now was that so hard?  I'm Vash, but hey, you knew that already." 

"What do you want?"  Caine asked.

"Well, nothing but you seem like the kinda person who needs a friend.  So you wanna drink?  It's on me! ­"  Vash offered.  Caine tipped his hat down, shook his head, and turned his back to Vash.

"Vash!"  Caine shouted holding up his pistol, "One day I will use this gun to kill one of us."  Vash lowered his head, feeling deeply sorry for the poor man.  "But until then, I'll take you up on your offer how about a drink?  But not in this town, somewhere else."

"Really!?"  Vash answered in his big stupid ,I'm a simple dumbass voice.  Caine nodded and they were off traveling the sand dunes almost as if they were friends. 

Author's note:  Hey there everyone, I'm taking a break from my normal stories and writing a Trigun fic.  I'm still a newbie to Trigun so if there're any corrections or little details I'm missing then please tell me, I'm still eager to learn.    And just F.Y.I. I think Caine kicks so much ass, but didn't get nearly enough recognition!  He wasn't even in the Manga!  So this is his side-story.  Read, review and I'll up date bi-weekly.  And I'll make the chapters longer too, this was just the intro mind you.

Krimson


	2. Caine's Lost Love

**Chapter One**

**Her Name was…**

"I learned to see the battlefield not as a fighter, but as a spectator. Through the scope of a rifle."

-Sniper Wolf

Metal Gear Solid

Vash walked along side Caine as the wind blew furiously throwing the surrounding sands into a wall of tan and brown. But both silently endured all the while Caine clutching his cloak tightly.

"Hey Caine, I think we should take cover." Vash said adjusting his glasses. Caine didn't speak a word, scanning the horizon for any signs of life or maybe a town. Like he would really be that lucky twice. Spotting what looked like a standing boulder, it was big enough for two people to hide behind and would provide more than enough cover. Pointing to the giant rock both he and Vash soon found cover against it. It was actually pretty nice, aside from the little sand that kicked up the rock was the perfect shelter. "You picked a nice place Caine." Vash complimented, pulling out his canteen.

"You wouldn't shut up." Caine said coldly, closing his eyes resting his tired head against the rock. Vash didn't speak for a moment and looked down.

"Here," Vash said offering Caine his canteen, "you must be thirsty what with all this traveling. Caine opened one eye and snatched the canteen from Vash, looked at it for a second then began to drink. "So, as long as we're here why don't we tell some stories! I have some real scary ones!" Vash said making a stupid face while moving his fingers trying to add effect. Caine put the lid on the canteen and tossed it back to Vash, once again not saying a word. "Okay then, I'll start! Once upon a time there was a phantom that had a horribly disfigured face…" Caine shot Vash an evil glance and Vash suddenly realized his mistake. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you're touchy about your looks. ;" A vain almost burst in Caine's head as he rose to his feet.

"What looks you freak!?" Caine roared, "I am a monster! Look at my face! What do you see!?"

"…" Vash didn't reply.

"Do you know what I see?" Caine questioned. "I see every reason in this world not to exist. I see all the fear and sorrow of every man, woman, and child on this planet. I see the pain we live and the tortures we are forced to endure to make it through the day. I see nothing worth living for…" Caine turned his back to Vash and tipped down his hat again, as he was so accustom to.

"You know what I see?" Vash asked standing up placing one hand on Caine's shoulder. "The eyes of a powerful, yet, sad man. I see the hope that allows us to survive. I see the persistence that allowed us to come to this far. Of course there are small abnormalities, but just as everything it hold just as much beauty under its surface." Caine didn't speak, he couldn't. "There must be a reason you press on. Tell me…"

Caine looked over his shoulder to Vash who looked through his eyes and into his soul. Caine sat down, his back against the boulder, and Vash sat next to him.

"The reason I go on is because of a girl." Caine said reaching for a pocket under his cloak. He pulled out a picture paused for a second and handed it to Vash. It was a young girl no more than eighteen, with long brown hair and gorgeous turquoise eyes. She stood next to a young man in the picture, but his face was hidden under a hat. They held each other so dearly in one another's arms just like two loves would.

"She very beautiful." Vash said handing back the picture. "Who is she?"

"She," Caine began, taking back the picture, "is my reason for being. My face was always like this as far back as I could remember, and for every town I came by there were always at least five people to torment me. But one day…"

(Flash Back)

Caine slowly entered the small town. It wasn't very big, but it had a cozy feel to it. Looking for a gun shop to get his revolver repaired he walked down the busy street, all the while his hat down shading his face. Suddenly a man bumped into him and knocked him down.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man yelled. Caine didn't speak, but silently climbed to his feet and began to walk. "So you're not even gonna apologize!? Who the hell do you think you are, do you know who I am?" Still not pay attention Caine continued his search for a gun shop. "YOU!" The man yelled grabbing the back of Caine's neck, lifting him into the air. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!!" The man whipped Caine around and instantly dropped him to the ground, with his hand a cross his face in disgust. "W-what are you!?"

"What am I?" Caine answered in a demonic voice that made the man nearly piss his pants. "I am a MONSTER!!!" Caine roared as me quickly threw the hat from his head revealing his grossly hideous face. The man backed away slowly and so did the people that filled the street. Within a minute the people were gone and the town sheriff was facing down Caine.

"You got a real ugly face mister." He said spitting. Caine was glad that he scared that ass hole, but with no working firearms he was at a big disadvantage. "What's wrong? You ain't got a gun? Well, let's see if your face can scare off a bullet!" Smirked the sheriff, lifting his shotgun to eye level.

"STOP!!!" Yelled a young girl as she jumped in front of Caine. By her looks she was about 17, easily 5' 9", wearing a white tank top and loose baggy jeans stained with grease Caine could tell she was something of a mechanic. The sheriff lowered his gun and growled.

"Get out of the way!" Shouted the sheriff.

"NO! This man didn't do anything! If you want to raise that gun to anyone, you should point it at that man who attacked…whispering to Caine What's your name?"

"Caine."

"Caine!" The girl continued. The sheriff got an annoyed look in his eye and raise his gun up again.

"I am the law in this town now I say, back away from that man or I'll be forced to shoot you too!"

Everything was silent for a moment then Caine gently nudged the girl aside. He drew his pistol from its holster and handed it to the girl. "What's your name?" Caine asked staring down the sheriff.

"My name is…" But she was cut off by the fierce blast of the shotgun. Caine shook his head, hunched over, and cover his body with his cloak so only his head show.

"Do you think it wise, to tangle with death?" Asked the sheriff.

"Would you fire on an unarmed man?" Caine questioned. BOOM!! The shotgun roared and the recoil threw back the sheriff blinding him for a moment. When he did regain his sight he saw the man, Caine, laying on the ground with his head missing."

(Ending flashback)

"YOUR HEAD WAS GONE?!" Vash shouted. Caine chuckled lightly and something resembling a smile stole across his face.

"Yes, my head was 'gone' alright. Heh heh heh. Just listen." Caine said as his continued his story.

(Flashback)

Caine lay on the ground his head hidden under his cloak. (Caine's cloak can blend in with the ground, creating the illusion of invisibility.) The sheriff didn't bother with checking what was left over and he turn and walked away. The girl was almost in shock since she didn't see Caine pull off his bullet speed maneuver. She knelt down next to him and began to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said through her tears. She lay her head down on his chest and felt something bum-bum bum-bum It was the man's heartbeat.

"Is the sheriff gone yet?" Caine asked.

"AH!!!!!" Caine slowly sat up pulling his cloak from over his head. It then returned to its normal brown coloration. "Y-y-you…" And with that stuttering the girl passed out. Caine sighed alittle then picked her up, retrieved his hat, then looked for any nearby shelter to hide in. Fortunately the gunsmith's shop was close by and empty to boot. Caine cleared off the counter and set the girl down on top.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was long brown hair, lovely turquoise eyes, and she stood up from him. No one, no matter the circumstance, had ever shown Caine support in anyway. He smiled as best he could then sat down leaning against the counter, his hat tipped down he fell into a sleep.

When Caine woke up slowly his eyesight still blurred, as it focused he began to make out the figure of a woman standing over him. When he could see clearly he saw it was the girl that had helped him. He sat up suddenly and backed away.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked

"…"

"Sorry about the whole blacking out thing, you scared me with that head trick you pulled."

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself," She sat down next to Caine and with a big smile say. "My name is Karen, Karen Stryfe." She reached out and gave Caine a big hug. A wave of confusion swept over Caine as his heart began to beat faster and faster. Not thinking Caine threw Karen off of him and jumped to his feet. She landed backward on her butt and looked up, Caine towering over her looked down not sure what to say. "I-I'm sorry," Karen apologized. She looked like she was going to cry and Caine couldn't stand when people cried.

"…" Holding out his hand Caine helped the girl up and looked away. "…Sorry." Karen gave a faint smile then patted Caine on the shoulder.

"So, why've you come to town?" She questioned. Caine reached out slowly moving his hand towards Karen's waist. She was almost trembling when Caine pulled his gun that was sticking out of her pocket. "Whoa," Karen thought, "Thought that was going in a different direction."

"I need to find someone to fix my gun." Caine replied. Karen's heart was still beating fast, but she managed to cover up her nervousness.

"Well, then you're in luck! I happen to be the town's gunsmith." She took the gun out of Caine's hand and walked behind the counter. Grabbing a magnifying glass, she took a close look at Caine's gun and laughed under her breath. "Caine, you say your gun's broken, yes?" He nodded in agreement. "Caine, your gun isn't broken. Your safety's on." Caine tilted his head as if to say, 'what safety?' She held up the gun and showed Caine the little button next to the trigger.

"My God…" Caine whispered slapping himself. Taking back his gun Caine holstered it, tipped his hat to Karen, then walked out the door. Caine was almost out of town when he heard foot coming up behind him. He didn't bother turning around since he figured it was that asshole sheriff again.

"Caine, wait!" He turned around and saw Karen running up to him his a brown bag in her hands. Caine stopped and she caught up with him and handed him the bag. "Caine…I…wanted to give you this, it's not much but if it keeps you safe…" Caine opened up the brown bag and looked inside, it was what looked like a rifle kit. A sniper rifle kit to be more specific.

"What is it?" Caine asked.

"This is a gun I created, it's a collapsible sniper rifle. The barrel is normally a foot, but it can be extended to four feet. It's accurate to within 1500 yars! Oh and it comes with a back strap for…back…holding." Karen said, blushing slightly.

"…Why are you so kind to me?" Caine asked.

"W-wha…I…you…just seem like a nice guy."

"Thank you." Caine said turning and walking away.

(End flashback)

"So," Vash began, "you let her get away?"

"…" Caine held his trademark silence.

"The storms dying, we should get going I think there's a town around fifteen yars from here." Vash continued. "We should get going." Caine nodded and they both continued on their way. "Hey Caine…"

"…"

"Yoink! I got your hat! AH ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Vash yelled grabbing Caine's hat and running off like a little girl.

"You Bastard! Give it back!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!!!"

To Be Continued…

Next time you look "Though the Eye of a Sniper",

Caine and Vash finally find a town and a place to finally get plastered (drunk for you proper people). But when the Roderick Slave Traffickers come into town, what will happen when Caine goes off the deep end and goes on a killing spree? Will Vash be able to protect the Rodericks, the town's people, or even himself? Finally some action next time!

-Teaser-

Vash: Hello there little girl, what's your name?

Little Girl: My names Dominique…you look stupid!

Vash: Well, aren't we observant? I like your red eye, it's really pretty.

Little Girl: It's my special eye!

A.N.: Sorry, I wasn't able to update last week my computer came down with a few viruses (13 of 'um.) But don't worry it's safe now, **Very safe **now. See ya'll later!


End file.
